We Wish You a Merry Freaking Christmas
by OkamiKira
Summary: The Konoha genin gather together at the Hyuuga mansion for a Christmas party... What they are blissfully unaware of is that a cerain Hiashi Hyuuga is planning on having a little fun with his guests... *INCOMPLETE* *DISCONTINUED*


**I shall indeed write another humor story. I enjoy writing them; it makes me HAPPY!!! XD What happens when the Konoha genin get together for Christmas? Bushles of mistletoe, rampaging reindeer, mistaken Santas, and so much snow you'll suffocate! Some minor ShikaXTema, ShinoXIno, NaruXSaku, NejiXTen, KibaXHina, and SasuXFicus**

**Though it isn't anywhere NEAR Christmas, it still gives you that holiday feeling to write/read a fic from that setting! Merry June!!! (Listen to 'We Wish you a Merry Christmas')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. Budgets, budgets.**

Ino and Sakura walked side-by-side in the white powdery snow. The sky was gray with even MORE snow on the way. The moon turned everything into a metallic silver shade. Small flakes fell from the swollen clouds. Two figures trudged along in typical winter attire.

"You know, the guys were talking about having a Christmas party in the Hyuuga mansion..." Sakura said slowly. Ino glanced mischeviously at her.

"I bet Sasuke'll be there," she replied airily.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Sakura snapped.

"BRING IT!" Ino snarled. The two bickered until a crunching sound interrupted them. They both looked up to see Shino, staring impassively at them. Ino blushed sheepishly, looking at the ground. Sakura did the same, stepping away awkwardly to allow him to pass. The bug-master stepped through them, plodding onward.

"He's so _weird_," Ino whispered. Sakura nodded, wide-eyed. Blinking and shrugging to each other, they returned to their respective homes.

...

_Meanwhile......_

Shikamaru yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"Christmas is so troublesome... Exchanging gifts and crap, getting hit with some damn kid's snowballs, and mistletoe," he grumbled. His mother thwacked him upside the head.

"Then don't go that party!" she scolded. Rubbing the sore spot, Shikamaru sighed.

"Chouji's excpecting me," he sighed. His mother rolled her eyes, retiring to the kitchen. He laid down on his favorite pillow, settling in for a nice long nap....

---

_Meanwhile......_

Hinata was ready for the party tonight. It was her chance to impress Kiba-kun. She took a deep breath, fiddling with the flimsy straps on her ice blue dress. She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't as if she didn't like the dress...It was just so.... It reached down to her knees, where it tightly clung. Its low neck dipped to below her clavicle. She shook her head, fingering her washed and conditioned hair. She was ready, she was ready, she was ready... Maybe if she repeated it frequently enough she'd believe it.

***

_Meanwhile......_

Gaara watched in silence as Temari slipped open the invitation he'd been told to give her by a certain Konoha ninja... She stared at it for a moment before shrugging and tossing it on the counter.

"Some party for those Konoha wimps," she yawned. They sat in silence for a moment before Kankuro said, "What're you gonna wear?"

_Meanwhile......_

Shino nervously arranged and re-arranged the bow on the small box. It wasn't a big gift, but it was all for her. He found himself twittering his fingers just like Hinata did when she was nervous. He shook his head. Preposterous. Simply nuts. But he couldn't help the maniac butterflies in his stomach intent on ripping him from the inside out. He slid on his dark green coat, meticulously tying every string and buttoning every button. He gingerly placed the precious gift inside his pocket, trekking out into the deep snow. He hoped he had drawn a map to his self-confidence and put it somewhere safe. He'd need it.

_Meanwhile......_

Tenten tied the last tie on her velvety red dress. She smiled flirtatiously into the mirror. Neji was SO gonna fall for this. She hoped.

!!!

_Meanwhile......_

Naruto uncomforably turned round and round in the light gray suit he'd dug out of his closet. Never mind the suspicious orange stain on the white undershirt; it was the only suit he had. If Sakura-chan didn't like this, he was lost. He even took time to actually brush his hair. He slipped on his too-tight black dress shoes. His red tie matched nothing and was wrinkled but it would do. It'd have to. The blond ninja pulled along the giant box his gift was in down the stairs, falling on the way. He tumbled painfully to the bottom of the steps, the box smashing his back. He yelped. This Christmas wasn't turning out great so far...

_Meanwhile......_

Sasuke felt like saying 'humbug'. It was all he could think of. Christmas sucked, and he knew it. Ever since his brother had bought him the toy racing car...

###

_Meanwhile..._

Neji looked classy and he knew it. He was dressed in an elegant white suit with a dark red undershirt and white tie. His hair was let loose and was tied into a ponytail. _Nice, _he thought, smirking. The scatman was BACK!

_Meanwhile......_

Lee flung on a pair of jeans and a green sweatshirt. He would definitely steal Sakura's heart now! _I am ready!_ he thought firmly, giving the nice-guy pose in the mirror. _Let us proceed to phase A of 'the Sweet Angel' plan!_

_Meanwhile......_

Chouji loved Christmas. So much food, so little time. He munched on a candycane he'd stolen off the tree. He'd have to leave for the party soon. Hopefully they had refreshments... His simple green and red santa sweater and baggy green sweatpants were enough for him. He didn't wanna try and fit ALL THAT in a suit. Especially when he was planning on stuffing himself further.

%%%

_Meanwhile......_

Kiba grinned at his reflection. He wore a sleek black dress shirt and pants with black dress shoes. Knock 'em dead! Akamaru wore a dark metal collar, emphasising his awesomeness. He posed various times at the mirror. Hinata's mind was gonna be blown!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And so the Hyuuga mansion was ready. So were the participants. There was only one problem: Santa was taking a vacation, apparently...

**Ok, made of fail. Nothing funny yet. I'LL GET THERE! Just so many pplz!~~DX Reviews aren't really deserved until I actually out something out there worth reviewing.**


End file.
